Edgeville Arena
Edgeville Arena is a PVE, unsafe mini-game that's available to players that have completed certain quests, and have a high combat level. The developers took inspiration from the Dominion Tower, but the concept is slightly different. Rules In the Edgeville Arena! Challenges must faces hordes of monsters to gain the chance of fighting a Legendary Beast! * Players must be level 80+ * Players must have a total of 150 Quest Points. * Defense and Attack, Strength, Magic or Ranged levels 60+. Adventurers can challenge the Edgeville Arena when they have an Arena Invitation in their possession. Arena invitations are available for free once every day from Tundra, or can be gained from other methods. To begin, the player must speak to Tundra who will greet them and grant you access to the Edgeville Arena. The rules are simple. The player will gain exclusive access to a random armory chest which contains random weapons and runes suited to your combat level. Players may pick three items from the chest to proceed. Inventories that are brought into the Arena will be lost upon death, and any other equipment you may wish to bare. Ranks * Novice - 0 Arena Wins, Novices have access to fight either: Goblins (Level 30-86), Hill Giants (Level 70-120), Edgeville Novice (Level 80) and Giant Rats (Level 25-90). These will be selected randomly per battle. Novices will gain 1 Arena Point per victory. Items up to Rune are available in the armory chest. * Fighter - 10-29 Arena Wins. Fighters have access to fight either: Green Dragons (Level 101-201), Toktz-Ket-Edge (Level 158-212), Edgeville Fighter (Level 100) and many more. These will be selected randomly per battle. Multiple can appear at one time. Fighters will gain 2 Arena Points per victory. Items up to Dragon are available in the armory chest. * Brawler - 30-49 Arena Wins. Brawlers will find that monsters will have a harsh level increase. Furthermore, certain bosses will be available to them at a random, race chance. Fighters will gain 3 Arena Points per victory. Items up to God Wars are available in the armory chest. * Legionnaire - 50-99 Arena Wins. Upon obtaining the Legionnaire ranking, the player will receive a specially tailored Arena Cape, in which the player can customize and choose it's fighting capabilities. Specialist, exclusive weapons and armour are now available in the armory chest. Legionnaires have access to fight the first Legendary Beast at their 99th Win. Legionnaires will gain 5 Arena Points per victory. * Champion - 100+ Arena Wins. Upon obtaining the Champion ranking, the player will receive an upgraded Arena Cape and access to the Champion's Shop, the opportunity to purchase exclusive arena goods! A champion has the access to fight all three Legendary Beasts at any time. Also, other bosses are available at random, Tzhaar-Jad being the strongest, besides the Legendary Beasts. Legendary Beasts * Shadow - The Legendary Beast of Magic. Shadow will rush you will powerful destruction magic. Be very cautious when fighting Shadow! As it will also drain your prayer, aswell as your combat stats and stamina. The reward for beating Shadow is 10 Arena Points and the normal Beast drop. Shadow is known to drop the extremely rare: Trident of Shadows. * Dawn - The Legendary Beast of Ranged. Dawn will strike you with multiple arrows and stones. Be cautious when fighting Dawn, as it's attacks hit through prayer! Furthermore, it will also heal itself after certain periods of time. The reward for beating Dawn is 10 Arena Points and the normal Beast drop. Dawn is known to drop the extremely rare: Dawning Bow. * Aurora - The Legendary Beast of Melee. Aurora will strike through your prayer and defense! Be prepared to take gigantic hits, as Aurora will deal more damage as it's HP gets lower. The reward for beating Aurora is 10 Arena Points and the normal Beast drop. Aurora is known to drop the extremely rare: Aurora Katana. The Legendary Beasts will appear at levels 300-590 at random. The higher the level, the more chance of a tastier drop rate! Arena Shop * Random Rune Item (Rune Mace - Gilded Platebody) - 35 Points * Random Dragon Item (Dragon Mace-Dragon Claws) - 100 Points * Set of Powerful Runes (x250 Rune of your choice) - 50 Points * Increased Luck in Armory Chest - 75 Points * Pass to Aurora (Permanent Access to Aurora Beast) - 100 Points * Pass to Dawn (Permanent Access to Dawn Beast) - 100 Points * Pass to Shadow (Permanent Access to Shadow Beast) - 100 Points * Abyssal Whip - 200 Points * Random Gamble Reward! (Cabbage-Party-hat) - 50 Points * Aurora Katana - 1,500 Points * Dawning Bow - 1,500 Points * Trident of Shadows - 1,500 Points * Legendary Arena Cape - 2,000 Points * God Wars Equipment - 2,500 Points * Herbs - 10 Points * Ore - 10 Points * Coins - (1,000-1,000,000GP) - 10 Points